


The Bloody Knight

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Dark Side Carth, Dark Side Revan - Freeform, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Carth served hers Republic.





	The Bloody Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burning_Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/gifts).

They called him The Bloody Knight, for his devotion to Revan – to her Republic – and the ruthless way he showed it.

Carth wished they’d have instead focus on his honour, his resistance to bribes, flattery, past grudges or attachments. He’d never sentenced anyone before examining their case properly, but he also never let a treachery go unpunished. Cruelty was the way of Malak, leniency bordering on negligence – of the Jedi Council. Revan’s galaxy was so much more.

And whatever they said, Revan called him “her admiral, her friend, her most trusted adviser – her love” and this was all that mattered.


End file.
